


Begetting and Baguetting

by Winklepicker



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [4]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Baguette, Beret-punk, Brother/Brother Incest, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Ennui-punk, Incest, M/M, Madness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Hux and Techie are brothers running away from the giant oopsie that was Starkiller base. Somehow they exile themselves to France and learn to love the baguette. And themselves. Also the baguette.Contains brotherly incest. The story, not the baguette. Actually, the baguette contains brotherly incest as well if we're going to get technical about it.





	1. Chapter 1

A long long time ago, in a small town far far away, two pretty brothers lived in a tiny but comfortable attic.

They had run away from their ordinary and extraordinary lives, jumping through hyperspace to somewhere no one would ever find them again.

The younger of the two, Armitage, was running away from an embarrassing and disastrous defeat. One that would be erased from the historical annals of the First Order. One that, had he remained within reach of Supreme Leader Snoke, would have cost him his life—never mind his career. It was, as he’d heard one of his lieutenants put it, a colossal oopsie.

The elder brother, Anseld, could be mistaken for being the younger of the two. He was a programmer on his brother's command ship, so skilled he could almost sing and whisper code into existence. Seemingly timid, he was fierce when roused and he was not content to let his brother go to his exile alone. Oh, no.

So they ran, they ran so far away. Got into their spaceship and took to the stars until they reached the end of the universe. The end of the universe turned out to be a shithole—though they were happy to find an odd man with a towel around his shoulders who sold them a couple of babel fish.

They left the end of the universe and kept running until they found a small blue planet covered mostly in water and decided to try their luck there. They soon found their way to a small inhabited town and asked about for lodgings in exchange for work. With luck and charm and winning matching smiles, they found an elderly couple who needed help around the house. They were offered the attic to stay in. It was tiny but it was clean and bright and perfect.

Over the months, Armitage changed. He was a general no more. He'd no armies to command, no orders to bark, no ship to strut around. Though he hadn't forgotten why they were there, he was, perhaps for the first time in his life, happy. No responsibilities except to keep themselves fed, warm, and to themselves.

And Ani made sure his brother didn’t sink too far into his memories. That was his job, ensuring Armi's darker thoughts didn’t run out into the happy little nest they’d made together.

It was different at first. Back then Armi was inconsolable. Ani spent most nights wrapped around his brother, trying to hold his pieces together as he shook and sobbed.

That was until the night Armi rolled over in Ani's arms and locked his own arms and legs around Ani and kissed his neck, his face, nuzzled at his ears and fell asleep.

From that night they slept like that, wrapped around each other in a nest of limbs and hair. Armi would plant sweet little kisses over his big brother's face and then fall asleep nestled head-under-chin.

And then came the night Ani grabbed Armi's arse with both hands and drew him closer. That night Ani rocked his hips back and forth as slow as slow could be while Armi nuzzled at him. And that was that. They fell asleep.

And so they went a little while more, until the night Armi's hips answered by rocking back and Ani caught his mouth as Armi aimed for his nose. And they sang a pretty song together composed of soft breaths and deep gasps until they were breathless and moist against each other.

There were longer glances, longer brushes of fingertips but they didn’t speak about their nights during the day. Not until one long hot afternoon. A long hot afternoon far too hot for the wearing of clothes.

Armi was stripped bare in the heat, waiting for Ani to return from the town. He paced the short few steps across the tiny attic--one-two-three, one-two-three--picking out and nibbling the soft centre of their last baguette. He stopped near the window hoping for even the hint of a breeze and looked for Ani on the bright yellow bicycle he had borrowed from Madame downstairs. Though that was not the only thing Ani had to borrow from Madame.

Ani had worn down his last pair of trousers and Madame had let him borrow a needle and a thread, and one of Madame's old blue summer dresses to tide him over.  
Madame was delighted to see him slip the gauzy sea-blue dress on. He gave her a smile that could eclipse galaxies and a pretty twirl of the dress. She kissed his cheeks and then waved him off to fetch her groceries.

Armi thought of Ani’s long strong legs in that dress and the way they felt wrapped around his slight frame every night. He found himself checking the window more often until he gave up to sit by the sill. It was hard to pace while he was hard. And Armi was very very hard. 

He smoothed his palm over his wet pink head and whispered, “Shhhh, Ani will be back soon. Perhaps he'll be hot and sweaty too.”

Without thinking he slipped the hollowed out baguette over himself and slow-slow dragged it up and down, soft white crumbs falling to the floor like bready snow.

Then Armi heard the creaky sound of the old yellow bike and saw Ani rattle to a halt in the dusty lane down below. 

As though he felt his brother's eyes on him, Ani’s gaze shot up to the attic window. With his mouth open and panting from his ride, his eyes bored into Armi’s for an age. Then his face split into a cheeky grin and he kicked down the bike stand.

With one hand on the handlebar, he danced the other around the hem of the dress. And without taking his eyes off Armi he pulled it up and up and up muscled gold-dusted thighs until Armi could see a darker flash of ginger and quick-smart before he could take any more in, Ani scissored his leg off the bicycle. 

Armi swallowed hard when he saw the sun glinting off the dewy wetness left on the seat. His hand, without much input from his brain, squeezed tighter around the crumbling baguette and sped on its destruction until he doubled over with a cry, every muscle jerking.

When he heard Ani’s tread on the stair he stood on wobbly legs, threw the baguette to the floor, strode across the tiny room and pulled open the door.

Ani stopped on the last step, one leg up, one down. His eyes travelled the full familiar length of his brother's body. He licked his lips, hoisted his dress high to climb the final step and stood a baguette's breadth apart.

"I've made a mess Armi." Ani pointed at the dark wet stain at the tented front of the dress.

Armi hung his head and wafted his hand toward the soggy bread on the floor. "I made mess too, Ani."

Ani tutted and shook his head. He stepped forward to press himself against his brother. "Wasting our food again, Armi. But I suppose we've both been very naughty." Ani rested his head on Armi's shoulder and breathed hot and damp onto his neck. "Are you very angry with me, for making a mess on my pretty dress?"

Armi squeezed his arms tight and buried his face in his brother's long hair. "Not if you forgive me for wasting our bread, Ani."

Ani pushed Armi back, pecked at his lips and said, "Close the door." He brushed past, dancing his fingers over Armi's bare belly as he passed.

“They didn't have any fresh strawberries so I got you raspberries instead. Madame will be pleased with the fish.”

Armi clicked the door softly shut and stood with his back against it watching Ani bend over his basket. Every contour visible as the thin sweat-damp dress clung around and in every curve and crease.

Ani glanced over his shoulder and blinky-blinked at Armi. He returned to his unpacking with more vigour, wiggling his hips from side to side. 

Armi pushed off the door and stepped one-two. His hands reached out to smooth the wrinkled fabric up Ani’s back, across his shoulders, fingers fanning out circling his neck then down down down his back again. Down over the full globes of Ani's arse and down down his thighs to grip the hem of the dress and lift it up up up.

He ran his long pale fingers deep between Ani's sweat-slicked cheeks running up and down, catching on Ani's hole. Catch and push and slide away again. Each time pushing a little harder until on the next pass the tip of Armi’s finger slipped in. 

They both gasped and froze. Time took a holiday until Ani bent lower over the table and let out a breath that was half sigh and half moan.

A thin whine of air escaped Armi's throat and he dipped his finger in and out, deeper each time until Ani began to push back with huffed little pants and the click of a dry swallow.

Armi drew his finger out and draped over Ani’s back rubbing himself against him. He curled his arms around Ani’s thin chest and pulled him up to standing.

“You were gone for so long.”

Ani twisted around in Armi’s arms and and cupped his face. “It was only an hour. Did you miss me, little brother?”

Armi nodded yes yes yes as he walked forward to press Ani to the wall and began the process of investigating every inch of skin with hand and lips and tongue.

He dropped to one knee, hands raised like a worshipper beneath the fabric of the dress to the gentle curves of Ani’s belly, fingers pressing into soft and holy flesh. He drew his hands down soft sides, past narrow hips with a detour around to knead the round swell of Ani's arse.

He rested his cheek on Ani's thigh, pressed a kiss to the base of his plumpening cock. He looked up at his big brother from beneath tented brows and golden-silk lashes and said, “Please, please, please.”

Ani stroked Armi's hair, brushing it back from his face with his fingers. Running a hand down to ghost a thumb down his nose, to press against his mouth. 

“Anything. Anything you want, Armi.” Ani’s voice quavered.

“Do you really want me to?” Armi looked down and whispered to Ani's thigh.

"More than an inadequate word like 'yes' can say."

And so with a noise that may have been a sigh of relief or may have been a deep breath Armi dove in with his face. He butted his head and rubbed his cheek against Ani's thigh, gave tiny suckling kisses to delicate skin, and took every molecule of Ani's scent as deep into his lungs as he could.

He soon thought it would be a capital idea to take Ani himself as deep inside as he possibly could as well, and so he did. His cushioned lips curled around and lapped at the bitter salt. He sucked lightly hoping for another pearly treat, drew off and kissed the tip of Ani's cock. 

Armi glanced up with eyes pouring out gratefulness and love. He pawed at Ani's thighs and beckoned and prodded him down to the floor. He gave a little pat to Ani's knee and rather unnecessarily said, "Stay there Ani."

He stretched out long on the floor to reach for the soggy baguette and heaved himself back up to kneeling. He took his big brother's alabaster hand and fed the fingers into the hollow of the debauched bread.

"Look how wet, Ani."

Ani nodded, his mouth was open and panting, his hips giving little twitches and jumps. He pulled his hand out and laid himself down on his back.

Armi wriggled onto hands and knees in excitement. He gave Ani a squeeze through the little tent in his dress, then slow-slow-slow pulled the fabric away, letting it drag, sticky and clinging, across Ani's swollen flesh.

Ani scratched at the floor and grunted. Lolling his head to watch his brother's face as it shone with pleasure and wonder. His entire body jolted at the first touch of cold wet bread as Armi slid it slowly down over Ani's cock. It jolted again when Armi dragged the bread slowly off again. And again and again.

A red flush spread out over Armi's chest and his cock filled again with its interest in the proceedings.

Ani propped himself up on a pointy elbow, "Whatever will we do with you, little brother?"

Armi whined a quiet whine and clambered aboard Ani's thighs without letting up his ministrations with the surprisingly hardy bread. He bent down low and took the knobbled closed end of the baguette into his mouth. He suckled and softened it until he nibbled through to find the tip of Ani's cock waiting inside for a tiny puckered kiss.

Try as he might, Armi couldn't reach his lips down into the bready tube. So he stretched his long self out on top of Ani, holding his baguette covered cock between them. He showered Ani's face with pecks and kisses before Ani could catch him with both hands and lick his way into Armi's mouth.

The moans that had already been playing a happy tune around the attic became a small symphony accompanied by several growls, a modest number of keens, and a cheeky yip.

"You're such a clever boy, aren't you Armi?"

Armi nodded and nodded, his fiery hair flopping madly. He pushed himself up onto his hands and nodded again, out of breath.

Ani brushed back his hair with one hand and brushed his thumb over Armi's nipple with the other.

"Such a clever, clever boy, my baby brother."

Armi arched his chest towards Ani's fingers and panted, "I'm not so clever as all that Ani."

Ani pinched at Armi's nipple making him yelp. "You are the cleverest of us all, Armi. You know we shouldn't be wasting our food?"

Armi nodded squeezing and sliding the bread over Ani.

Ani threw his head back with a moaned sigh and arched his spine off the floor. "And... and you know there's plenty of room inside this baguette, don't you my sweet little brother?"

"Yes, Ani." Armi sat back on his haunches and assessed the situation inside the baguette. Satisfied, he crawled back over Ani and propped himself up. "Maybe I am still a little clever, Ani."

Ani shook his head, his long sunrise hair spread around him like a halo. "The cleverest, little Armi."

Armi's face glowed with pride. He took himself in hand and fed his cock into the top of the baguette to meet the dewy tip of Ani's. He felt the bread stretch and crack as they slid against each other.

"Help me, Ani."

Ani held the baguette together as he thrust up and Armi thrust down. Their sweaty sticky skin catching, the balled up bread inside rolling like ball bearings with each pass of their cocks.

Ani's hips lost their rhythm first. "I'm going to come Armi, I'm going to come. Shall I come on you or shall I come on my dress?"

Armi's answer was to speed up his own thrusts. Grunting and panting he flipped his sweaty locks from his eyes and croaked, "On me, Ani, come on me. Please."

That was all Ani needed to hear before he tossed his hips up one last time and let out a long, hoarse sigh.

Armi felt the warm gushes surround him, making him wet and slicking his path as he fucked into what was now mostly a ring of Ani's hands, come, and disintegrated bread.

Ani lay beneath him with eyes closed and a soft smile playing on his lips. He rolled his head side to side and whispered, "Clever, clever Armi. My clever baby brother. My precious boy." He stopped his lolling and shot his eyes open.

Armi met his gaze, and with a gasp and a choking sob he twitched his narrow little hips and came with strong big-boy spurts into his big brother's hands. Exhausted, he collapsed onto Ani's chest and heaved in air until he could breath without wheezing.

Ani wrested his hands out from between them and wiped them on his dress. He ran his sticky fingers through Armi's sweaty hair and cooed to him. "See what a clever boy you are, Armi? So very very clever."

Armi hummed a happy little hum and wriggled.

"Now let's think of a clever way to tell Madame what happened to her dress little brother."


	2. Yeast and Yeastability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage and Anseld (Techie) Hux continue their self-imposed exile and love affair in a small French village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take heed of the tags. This story contains consensual fraternal incest so tread carefully if that is not for you.

“What is it, Armi? You’ve been quiet all day.”

Anseld sat against an enormous old willow with Armitage between his legs leaning back against his chest. He smoothed his hands up and down his brother’s arms and rested his cheek on the top of Armi’s head. 

Armi hummed, and fiddled with the hem of the forest-green dress madame had let him borrow. The fabric was wrinkled from his constant worrying. He gave the slightest of shrugs.

Ani pressed a kiss to the top of his head and lay his cheek down again on its soft ginger bed. His heart ached for his little brother but Armi would tell him in his own time. For now it was enough to sit there together with the scent of rich loam and soft new grass beneath them.

It was a perfect day. A cirrus-smudged sky, spring buds greening the wintery branches, the merry trickling of the stream through the rushes and over rocks. They watched the sparkles on the water dance as the sun moved across the sky. Birds returned from their winter sojourns sang them lilting twittering songs. They breathed as one, at peace until the village bells struck three.

“Do you ever think about home, Ani?”

Whirr and blink went Ani’s mechanical eyes. The eyes madame downstairs said were brought out by the pretty blue dress she told him to keep as it suited him so.

“Sometimes.” He drew his lips down the shell of Armi’s ear... “Yes, sometimes. I miss the little things.” ...turned Armi’s face toward him. “But I have everything I could need or want here.”

A fond smile pulled at Armi’s lips. He gave Ani a peck. And another. Slower and soft. The warmth between them, the heat of their skin enough to counter the crispness in the air. “So do I, Ani.”

Ani wriggled forward on the grass and opened his legs wider, pulling Armi tighter against him. “But you miss your big giant ships, don’t you?” he teased. “You liked being in charge of an enormous fleet.” 

He slipped his hands up Armi’s dress to find him already growing hard and wanting. “You loved, it didn’t you?” He rolled his hips, seeking friction, his pleasure growing as Armi’s did. “Discharging your big powerful weapon. Making worlds explode.”

Armi tipped his head back, sighed like a man with a wheel of brie all to himself. He twisted himself around until he faced Ani and threw his arms around his neck. He straddled his lap, panting. 

“I did love it, Ani. I loved making things explode,” he grunted at the sky. Thrusting his hips faster, he ground himself against Ani. The heat and pulse between his legs spreading to his very core.

Like a groom uncovering a bride, Ani lifted the folds of Armi’s rucked up dress up and over, freeing Armi’s cock from its silky blue cowl. He gripped the rosy shaft with one hand, while the other pulled at his dress, trapped between them until his own cock was released into the crisp spring air.

“Hello, mon petit Ani,” Armi breathed, lifting his hips and guiding Ani into him. “Entrez.” Lowering himself until he was seated again, he buried his face in Ani’s neck, breathing his sweet-sour essence.

“Let’s stay here forever and ever, Armi,” Ani whispered, squeezing his brother in a close embrace.

 

......

 

As the day turned to dusk they strolled home hand-in-hand, their picnic blanket a cape for both of them. The village streets were empty. Delicious hearty smells of a hundred dinners drifted through the air. They turned the corner for home when Ani tightened his hold on Armi’s hand.

“What’s that?”

There, freshly installed outside the boulangerie since the morning, was a shiny new baguette dispenser. They stood before it, reading the instructions and admiring the length and girth of the baguettes. They looked fresh and crisp and certainly not what they expected to find in a vending machine.

Armi gave Ani’s arm a little pat. He reached into the pocket of his dress and pulled out a fistful of coins. Giving Ani a merry twinkle-eyed grin, he hit the buttons for the largest baguette.

“Oooh,” Ani cooed. He bent over to fetch it, the delicate silk of his dress clinging to every pantless curve. “This one looks delicious, Armi.”

Another coin was dropped into the machine, buttons were pressed, another baguette fell. Armi trailed his fingers along the scruff on Ani’s jaw—not yet beard, no longer stubble. “Fetch that one for me too, would you, Ani?”

Ani placed his hand over Armi’s, drew the palm to his lips, then down to rest on his arse. He bent slowly, staying down while Armi’s hands explored him, delving between cheeks, smoothing down silk. He stood again, two baguettes in his embrace, blinky-blinked prettily, and bit his lip. “Shall we make it three?”

 

_One week later…_

 

Bright cold moonlight streamed through the open window onto the long pale naked forms of the Huxes—their arms and legs entwined, a sea of soggy breadcrumbs around them. The smell of sex and sweat and quality baked goods filled the air.

Across the street, hidden in the dark sat the man who called himself Monsieur Rien. The usually curious locals seemed not to question this stranger when he arrived a week ago with his fancy baguette dispenser. The few who did—who ignored the forceful pall the man seemed to emanate—received only incoherent nonsense from around the cigarette he had permanently hanging from his lips.

Each night since he arrived he had sat in his room by the window, waiting. Surrounded by darkness, he watched the two flame-haired brothers with a pair of binoculars and an industrial-sized pot of lube. It was not long now before he would make his move. The plan—it was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ani's full name Anseld means single-dwelling. Much like a hermitage. Or Armitage.

**Author's Note:**

> At this stage, I don't know who is more mad. Me for thinking of this or the delightful Atlin Merrick, 221B_Hound and Allmannerofsomethings for encouraging this sort of tomfoolery. It's me, isn't it? Yup.  
> *nods*  
> *walks off into the sunset*


End file.
